The Black Plague
by Loving The Krew
Summary: In February, we were exposed to one of the horrors of having a Facebook or Twitter. The horror's name: read at your own risk xD


**A/N: A few months ago, we were introduced to what some say is the worst song in history. Personally, I liked it up until the pedophilic rap. Essentially, this is inspired by some idiot girl who tweeted the following: "Forget Bieber Fever, I now have the Black Plague!"**

* * *

><p>John had his gym bag slung over his shoulder as he started to walk into the arena. It was very rare that he would appear on Smackdown and always treasured when he did. It was the first show he appeared on and he felt the fans gave him a louder reception when he was on his home show. As a RAW Superstar, he was supposed to think that it was the better show. In the back of his mind, however, he knew it was Smackdown. It was also rare that Smackdown was actually done live on a Friday. It was usually taped live on a Tuesday. He didn't know why, but he felt that tonight was gonna be a very special party.<p>

He stopped in his tracks at what he saw at the entrance. Oh no," he muttered to himself. His female best friend and fellow wrestler, Mickie James, was running towards him at a quick speed. She had recently come back to the WWE and was on the Smackdown brand. He growled in his throat since he knew exactly what she was wanted to ask him. Normally, he wouldn't mind. Today, he wanted to avoid her as much as possible. He mentally kicked himself in the head for not calling Randy the night before and warning him. Now, John was paying the price for his idiocy.

"John, John, John!" she exclaimed as she reached him, still jumping in front of him. "You know what today is?"

John sighed, "What's today Mickie?" he continued walking inside the arena while Mickie grabbed his wrist while trailing behind him, still jumping up and down.

"It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!" she exclaimed as they entered the arena. "Partying, partying, yeah! Partying, partying, yeah! Fun, fun, fun-oh, hey Randy!" Mickie broke away from John and rushed towards Randy Orton, another one of their best friends. John sighed in relief. He loved her to death, but that song would probably send him to an early grave. She had been obsessed with it since he first played it for her a week ago. It was supposed to be payback for barging into his hotel room and taking a photo of him naked. He thought it would hurt her ear drums. Instead, it hurt his.

"Randy, Randy, Randy!" she exclaimed. It was a mystery how she hadn't tired herself out yet, "You know what I'm doing today?"

"No, what are you doing today?" he asked, folding his tattooed shoulders across his chest. Unlike John, he was oblivious to what was the cause of Mickie's excitement today.

"Partying, partying, yeah! Having fun, fun, fun, and looking forward to the weekend!" John had to admit, her singing sounds ten times better than the original.

"Well I hope you do that," Randy said to her before turning on his heel and walking back to his locker room.

"You know Mickie; I heard Justin Bieber is in town having a show. I know how much you like him-

"I don't have Bieber fever anymore!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I have the Black Plague!" she skipped away from him singing the chorus to the song.

John was trying to figure why Mickie's new music obsession was being compared to a deadly illness that wiped out about a third of the world's population, but he didn't voice his question. Smackdown was starting in a few hours and he had to be focused. He just hoped Mickie was the same way. If not, a serious accident could probably happen.

John was watching the Diva's match between Mickie and Natalya. It didn't surprise him that the fans couldn't figure out that Mickie was bouncing up and down to the beat of that stupid song, considering the fact that being bouncy and spunky was part of her in-ring persona. It also surprised him that she managed to wrestle the whole match perfectly. Maybe Mickie was more professional than he had given her credit for. He looked at the screen to see that Mickie had actually won the match. She was still bouncing up and down as the referee raised her hand up in victory. John could almost guarantee the announcers were wondering why she was so hyper today. Hell, he could bet all the wrestlers were wondering she was so happy. John got up out of the chair and went to the gorilla position to congratulate her on the victory.

"Yesterday was Thursday. Today it is Friday. We, we, we so excited. We so excited. We're gonna have a ball today." Mickie sang to herself and she entered gorilla position. "Hey John, what's up?" Those feelings were there again. The ones he got whenever he saw her smile that bright smile. It made him remember why he actually forced his eardrums to deal with the pain. He didn't know when they came about, but he wasn't upset that they did.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your victory against Natalya. A hard earned win, Mickie." He returned her smile with one of his own.

"Awww, thank you." He gasped when he felt her wrap her arms around him. "You did well in your match too, considering you faced Wade Barrett."

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Maybe we can hang out later. After everything is said and done."

"Sure, but we gotta be back in the hotel by midnight."

"Why?" It was unusual for her to want to go to bed so early.

"Because I have to wake up early."

"What time?" John inwardly cursed and regretted the words coming out his mouth. She set him up.

"7 am waking up in the morning, gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs, gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal."

"Mickie…you're too much."

"But you love me. And I love you, as more than a best friend."

His eyes widened at the unexpected confession, but he wasn't going to reject her. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Wrapping an arm around her, they walked back to the locker room area. "I think I'm looking forward to the weekend."


End file.
